Two Can Play At That Game
by OtakuNinja1311
Summary: Since the beginning of the year, Ren Vide and Draco Malfoy have been challenging each other. They both are sick and tired of each other's games, so they take it up a notch. It will turn out to be their best choice ever, or worst mistake ever. Rated M for lemon. A little OOC. Voldemort dies the night Harry's parents were killed, AU. I wrote this story a while ago so it has mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Ren Vide was a young girl going in to her sixth year of Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor house, and she was top of her class. She only had one close friend. Her name was Luna Angel. Ren and Luna were opposite in every way possible.

Ren had long black hair and bright green eyes, and unblemished, porcelain skin; while Luna, being a Slytherin, had short blonde hair, hazy blue eyes, and scars all over her legs from childhood abuse. They were absolutely nothing alike whatsoever, but they were best friends.

Luna would hurt anyone who said anything about Ren, while Ren would lecture anyone who said cross words about Luna. They had grown up in the same neighborhood.

They were the best of friends, despite their differences. They sat together on the train to Hogwarts, only to be joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When they finally got to Hogwarts, they got settled in. Laughing about what they did over the summer and who they met, Ren found herself finally able to be open, and stop being so shy. She started wearing more form fitting clothing, rather than t-shirts and cloth skirts like she used to.

This, however, did not go unnoticed by one Draco Malfoy. Maybe if he picked on her this year, rather than Weasley or Granger (because there was no way he was ever leaving Potter alone), then maybe she would realize that people can't just change all of a sudden. They can't just drop 80 pounds, wear pretty clothes, and expect things to be different. That's right, Ren Vide had always been made fun of because she was a heavyset girl, who didn't know how to dress to compliment her body. But, over the summer, she dropped tons of weight, and she looked gorgeous.

Walking past her and her new group pf friends, he commented, "Too bad that body of yours is new. If you would've looked like that a few years ago, maybe people would've given two shits."

Ren stopped walking. Normally, she would have started crying, and ran back to her room, but this was a new year; she had no reason to be the little crybaby she used to be. So, she opened her mouth and said back to him, "Nice of you to pay attention to my body. I didn't know that you looked enough to try to tell me that you don't give two shits. Maybe if you weren't so concerned with looking at my body, I would have believed you." She snapped, and turned around to walk away.

Staring in the direction she walked, Draco felt mad. Like he had just been owned. By Vide. Impossible. Oh, this year was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

When classes started, every class she had with Draco, she sat right next to him, ready to piss him off in every way possible. She would sit by him, and "accidently" brush her arm or leg on his, to see if he might have taken a fancy to her new self.

She could just imagine the great Draco Malfoy fancing her, she would torment him. He would always scowl at her for touching him, and make a remark about being tainted with Gryffindor germs.

One day, during her free time, Ren went outside to sit and enjoy the breeze, before winter came. Who showed up? None other than the wonderful Draco Malfoy. She was beginning to become annoyed. She would show him not to mess with her.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know why you can't leave me alone, but if you don't stop harrassing me, I promise you, I'll hex you so hard you won't know what hit you." She said without even turning around.

She heard a grunt behind her and turned around. Malfoy was standing about three inches away before he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Anything you can do I can do better."

Outraged, she grabbed her bag to leave. Not seeing that she dropped a small black book on the way. Draco leaned over and picked it up. He realized that it was her diary. He saw this as a golden oppurtunity, and pulled out a notebook from his bag. He mumbled a charm, so the next time she wrote in her diary, the same words would appear in his notebook.

Instead of just opening it and reading it, he had a cruel plan to get her back for tormenting him with her subtle touches in class, wearing tight fitting clothes. He wanted to know what she would write about what was about to take place. He followed her into the castle, and when he saw her, he grabbed her, and threw her against a wall.

"Let me-" She looked up and suddenly saw that it was Draco. "Malfoy." She said rather calmly, "Let me go, you pig."

"Not likely, Vide." He pinned both of her hands above her head with one hand. With his other, he traced over her lips. "Tell me something, Vide." His eyes darted back to hers, "have you ever kissed anyone?"

"That... That is enitrely none of your-" She shuddered as he breathed on her neck. "Don't." She pleaded.

He smirked, and shoved his lips on hers. He was enjoying it slightly more than he should have, but he just pushed that thought on the fact that he could be a sadist. He kept his mouth on hers as his free hand moved downward.

He gently brushed against he underwear, and was rewarded with a shudder, and her legs spread open a little wider involentarily. Ren was trying to hold back a moan. Gods, she shouldn't feel this way. Not with Malfoy. Not like this.

Draco pushed her knickers aside and brushed over her clit. He was a bit startled, and pulled his face away, "You still want me to let you go? It sure doesn't feel like it."

Before she could even say anything, his lips were back on hers. His fingers were also inside her. He could tell she was really liking this. She wasn't trying to hold back her moans anymore, letting them roll off her tongue freely. She was almost bucking into his hand, and worst of all, he was getting hard. This was bad. No way this stupid girl could arouse him. He needed to get out of there.

He abruptly stopped, and let her fall to the floor. Pulling her diary out, he pushed it to her shivering form, "You dropped this. Don't worry. I didn't read it, I'm not that low."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco took great pleasure in knowing that everything Ren wrote in her diary, would appear in the one he had charmed. He waited for a moment, before opening it up, to see what she added to her entry today, knowing perfectly well what it would be.

He opened it up, and began reading:

'Dear Notebook,

I was walking towards the dining hall this evening, when none other than Draco Malfoy grabbed my wrist and threw me against a wall. At first, I must admit, I was frightened. I was about to scream, then I saw his face. I don't know why, but I don't feel afraid of him. He couldn't scare me if he started following You-Know-Who. Anyway, so there I was, being held against a wall by Malfoy. What on Earth did he want? And, why did he want whatever it was from me? Before he even spoke a word, he started touching my lips; then he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone. Well, I hadn't, but it was rather embarassing to say so infront of someone like him. I was embarrassed already by the proximity of his face to mine. Well, after making it _painfully obvious_ that I had never kissed anyone, (of course, it's not like I meant to make it obvious, I just don't like lying to people) he leaned in and started kissing me! Oh, the thoughts racing through my mind; I wasn't really all that sure what to think. He had my hands pinned above my head, which, I was actually greatful for; it gave me an excuse as to why I didn't push him away, or slap him across the face. Even if he didn't have my hands pinned... I don't think I would've done anything. If anything, I would've made myself look desperate, or worse, like I actually _enjoyed_ _it._ But the worst part has yet to come. All the while he was doing this, his hand slipped up my skirt! He not only had the gall to put his hand up my skirt, but he actually started... touching... there. How extermely awkward to write this! It seemed like it would never end! But, alas, what upsets me the most about this event, is the fact that, during this... intense... moment, there was a short time where I thought to myself, '_Take me now. I'm yours._' I cannot believe that he had that kind of effect on me! However, if he would've wanted to... Oh, gosh, I CANNOT believe I'm about to write this. If he would've wanted to... sleep with me, I would've been more than willing. Obviously, I came to my senses after he released me, but, what I can't figure out is, if he's always insulting me, and challenging me, why would he all of a sudden, start to get involved with me? It doesn't matter, I don't guess. My friend Luna came to my side shortly after, asking where I had been. Apparently, Malfoy stopped me on my way to dinner, and was finished with me after dinner was over with. Had it really been that long?! Good night! I will never forget this! Two can play at that game!

Ren'

Draco closed the book with a smirk. "_Two can play at that game?_" He repeated. This was going to be interesting. Wait a minute. He opened the book up once more. _'__**Did I read that right?'**_He looked back to where she had written "_Take me now. I'm yours._" He found himself tracing over those words with his fingers. He started thinking, and at the same time, he couldn't help but feel lucky she didn't kill him.

"What have I done?" He said aloud, but he already knew what he had done. Started a war. Lucky him, he sat next to her in almost every class.

The following day, Ren walked in to her transfiguration class, only to see Draco sitting in the spot next to hers. "Ugh." She thought. She had chose to sit next to him at the beginning of the school year, because she thought it'd be funny to piss him off all the time, but never would she have expected to be sexually harrassed by said wizard.

As much as she didn't want to, she took her seat. She nervously glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She shouldn't have.

"Have any dreams about me, Vide?" He asked, showing her his trademark smirk.

"Shove off, Malfoy." She spat before opening her book and getting out her quill.

"Oh, come now." He put his hand on her thigh, "You know you enjoyed our time together yesterday, from the way you were moaning for me."

Her body froze at his touch; she wanted nothing more than to show him the actual meaning of the phrase 'foot in the ass.' "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. You just caught me off-guard."

"Right, that's why you were so wet, wasn't it?" He turned to face her. They were whispering the whole time, seeing as they were having a rather inappropriate conversation.

She still was facing the front, trying to take notes, "I bet if someone walked up to you and started giving you a hand-job, you wouldn't just stand there, feeling nothing." She could swear, she could feel a vein buldging from her forehead.

"How would you know? Would you like to give it a try?" He laughed.

"In your dreams!" She removed his hand from her thigh, shuddering at the immediate cold it brought. She was trying to think of something to come back with, but her mind was blank.

Draco brought himself to her ear, and whispered, "What happened to that spunk of yours? Cat got your tongue? I thought two could play at this game." He brought himself back to his work at hand, and waited for her response.

Ren was in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her face was now rivaling the color of a tomato, and she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what came over her, but at that moment, she reached over, and placed her hand on his crotch. She felt him tense up, obviously not the response he was expecting from her, but it's the one he got.

She slowly started to rub his pants, feeling instant heat. _**'Yeah,'**_ she thought, _**'two CAN play at this game.'**_ She scooted over to as close to Draco as she could possibly get without being on top of him. She breathed in his ear, "Maybe I've just been holding back. Waiting for you to start a war that you can't finish." She gave his earlobe a little nip, before using her right hand to take notes, and using her left hand to continue bothering Draco.

It was Draco's turn, this time, to be shocked. He was struggling to take notes; his hands were unsteady, thanks to the girl beside him rubbing his junk under the table. Draco was, at this moment, very thankful they sat in the back. Oh, he was _definitely_ going to get even.

Towards the end of the period, Draco was on the verge of going insane. Ren hadn't stopped stroking him. She did it slowly, on purpose, speeding up right before class was over. Right when he was almost done for, she removed her hand. Crabbe and Goyle noticed that Draco had been panting quietly for the past while, so right as Ren got up to leave the class, they walked over to his desk, where he was still sitting.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" One of them asked, thinking he was in pain from something.

"Y-yeah. I'm... fine. Just, go ahead without me, I've got...something to do." He said, as they walked away, curious. Draco sat for a small amount of time, trying to think bad thoughts, as to ward off this unwanted... problem of his.

Later that day, before lunch, Draco searched for Ren very delicately. He planned to ask her to sit with him at lunch. He was going to make sure she felt the same agony she had caused him in transfiguration. When it was too late, and lunch had started, he still didn't see her. She wasn't sitting the Gryffindor table, if she was, she was good at hiding. He reluctantly gave up, and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Just then, did he notice long black hair, and bright green eyes. She was _already_ sitting at Slytherin table. Next to Luna. The Slytherins, despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor, had taken a slight liking to her.

One of the Slytherin males, sitting beside Luna, reached over and handed Ren a piece of parchment. Ren's face turned three shades of pink; she thanked him awkwardly, said her goodbye's to Luna and stood up. She started making her way back to the Gryffindor table, to talk with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but she slowed when she saw Draco staring at her.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" She said, teasingly.

Thinking quickly, and rather cleverly, he shot back at her, "No, Vide, my tongue's got your cat." He said, and everyone around him quickly became quiet at the comment.

Ren looked around, sensing the atmosphere, she looked horrified, "Pervert!" She nearly shouted, and ran to sit with the "Golden Trio."

She did it on purpose. He knew she played the frightened little girl part to make him look like a pervert. And what's worse is, it worked. _**'If it kills me, I will get her back.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, when Ren had a free hour, she went outside to study. She was reading through a text book, earnestly trying to study, but _he_ kept coming to mind. She was supposed to hate him. Those acts of sexual harrassment were just to torment one another in the most vulnerable way.. Right?

Sigh... She put her books down, and brought her knees to her chest. _**'Why can't I stop thinking about him? I just can't figure it out. He's obnoxious, and mean, and... good with his hands. He's really smart, and handsome.'**_ She found herself wanting to re-live that moment. The moment when he had her against the wall. The moment where he pressed his lips to hers. When his hands had made her want him.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the very one she was thinking of walking up to her. He noticed that she was in deep thought, and sat down next to her, on the grass. "Thinking about me?" Draco spoke up.

"Draco!" She jumped.

"Not using formalities are we?" Draco smirked at her use of his given name.

Having been caught red-handed, she blushed. "I..."

"You?" Draco motioned her to continue.

"What do you want?" Change of topic. She doesn't like lying, but she didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about that moment they shared.

"To bother you. To get you back for transfiguration."

"I only did that in transfiguration to get back at you for stealing my first kiss!"

"So, it wasn't to get back at me for violating you?" He teased.

"That too!" She put her hand to her mouth, "It's just...my first kiss was..." She looked at him, then back at her hand, "with you."

Draco couldn't really understand why, but he felt offended at the way she said that. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, angrily.

"Well," Ren said, reluctantly. "I was saving my first kiss."

"For who?"

"My first love, and hopefully, my only love."

Draco thought for a moment, before standing. "Where are you going?" He heard her ask. He decided to make a joke.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He taunted.

"I'm lonely."

With that, he was taken by surprise. He had expected a snarky remark, or an insult, but no. What he got was a girl telling him to stay with her. Telling him she would be lonely when he left. What he got made his heart skip a beat.

"Draco, please." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "Stay with me longer."

He sat back down and said, "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a little crush on me, Vide." He smirked at her blushing face.

"Shut up." She groaned. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ren spoke up, "Draco?" She hoped he was still there.

"Yes, love?" He teased.

"Is-is that okay? That I call you by your first name?"

His eyes widened a bit, not really knowing what to say. _**'What the bloody hell is going on here?'**_ He thought. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Yeah." He said rather apathetically.

She leaned over and almost instinctively put her head on his shoulder. She had it bad, and she knew it. The only problem was him. How did he feel? Was all this a game to him? Or was this serious? She didn't want to ask, in case of her feelings being unrequieted.

She remained silent, relishing the moment. Draco, however, was the opposite. _**'What is she doing? We're supposed to hate each other! So why do I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack?'**_

When it was time for them to go to their next class, they got up and headed to their class. Yes, they had this next class together. DADA. They sat next to each other. Draco was still in the state of 'What is my life,' while Ren was completely back to normal.

They sat down, and listened as the lesson began. "Hey," Ren nudged on Draco's sleeve.

"What?"

"Remember when that guy gave me some parchment at lunch?"

"Yeah?"

"You were staring at me you creep!"

"Huh-What?!" Embarrassed that he had been caught, he was going to think of something like 'you're Gryffindor stink is hard to miss,' but Ren didn't give him any time.

"Wanna see what was on the parchment?"

Interest peaked, he nodded his head, as Ren handed it to him. Upon opening it, he was horrified. The other male Slytherin (Draco knew his name to be Matthews) had drawn a rather graphic picture of anal intercourse between himself and Ren.

Outraged, Draco crumpled the parchment in his hand. "I'll kill him." He said in an angry whisper.

"Why? Now, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a little crush on me, Malfoy." She used his line against him, teasingly.

Ignoring that statement, "He can't just go around drawing pictures of you like that! It's inappropriate! It's violating!"

"But it's different from you _actually_ violating me?"

He hadn't seen that one coming. He put the parchment away, and grabbed Ren by the sleeve. He stood up and said, "I'm taking Vide to Madame Pomfey, she's not feeling well." Before leaving.

"Draco!" She slapped his hand away, "What was that for?" They stood in the hallway just outside their class.

He dropped all of his belongings, and shoved her against the wall. He shoved his lips on hers. He could feel her try to resist him, but he pushed both of her arms on the wall, and pinned her legs with his. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, desperately wanting to make her want him again. She moaned into the kiss, and he knew she was his.

Her eyes were closed tight, and he took this chance to start kissing and sucking on her neck. She started to squirm and writhe under his touch. Her breathing became heavy, and she was biting her bottom lip.

He pushed his lower half in to hers, causing a sharp intake of breath from her. He released her hands, knowing she wouldn't push him away. The first thing she did was put one hand on his back, and the other she grabbed his hand. He put his available hand in her shirt.

Grabbing her breast, he smirks in to her neck when he hears her moan quietly. He then pushes his knee between her legs, and rubs it around, earning another moan. _**'I can't take this anymore!'**_ Ren, through laboured breaths, said "Draco... I... " She took another lust-filled breath, "I can't... This is too much..."

He quickly pulled away, every part of her body immediately feeling the loss. "Then we'll go somewhere else. How about it?" Draco looked at her; she nodded. He pulled her along until he found it. There was an old classroom down by the dungeons that hadn't been used in decades. Draco would go in and practice anything he needed to practice when he had free time.

He took her in there, and almost threw her on a desk. He kept one desk clean, so he could use it for studying and such. He unbuttoned her shirt, and took off her skirt. He undid her bra, and took off her underwear. He quickly pulled all his clothes off and threw them aside. He couldn't wait anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Draco was positioned at her entrance, Snape burst through the door. Oh, gosh, the humiliation. They quickly put their clothes on, and were both escorted to Dumbeldor's office.

Once in his office, Snape explained that after claiming to take Ren to the hospital wing, Draco and Ren disappeared. He was heading to the Slytherin common room to look for them when he heard noise. He opened the door only to see something he never wanted to see again.

_**'Someone shoot me. Now! Oh my God, Snape saw me naked.'**_ Ren couldn't bear the thought. She overheard Dumbeldoor take 50 points from both houses, and tell them to leave.

"Was that all?" Ren turned to Draco.

"Yeah, he never does very severe punishments anyways." He winked at her, causing her to blush. He looked down at his feet and then back at Ren. "Maybe we should be friends."

"Friends as in normal friends, friends that insult each other then act like a couple, friends with benefits...? The list goes on."

"Actually, maybe we should start dating." Draco choked out.

"You know what?" Ren said, irritated. She looked around and pulled him towards her, "If you don't take me somewhere right now," she emphasized those last two words, "and fuck me until I'm seeing stars, I'll never speak to you again."

Upon hearing this, his little friend down below was almost fully standing at attention. "Oh, you're defanitely going to be punished for your use of language, Ren. After I impregnate you." Not that he was ready for kids, but the thought of her having his baby appealed to him. Almost as if by impregnating her, he was claiming her as his.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bathroom. Silencing and locking charms were thrown at the door as the two, tongues tangled, were throwing clothing everywhere. He was almost at a loss for words, he had never done this before. All of a sudden, he was nervous. That was, until she grabbed his hand and put it on her centre. Feeling the amount of liquid that was there, he almost came. She was so wet she was _dripping._

"You see, Draco?" She started, seeing the expression on his face. "This, if you wanted to know, is what you do to me. This is all for you."

"This," He choked, "is all because of me..." He was almost amazed at what he never knew he did to women.

Ren, knowing that men didn't last very long in bed anyways (the average time for slim men was less than 2 minutes)-let alone virgin men, pulled something out of her bra, before pulling that off too. She looked Draco in the eyes, and asked him if he knew what it was. It was a- well, it looked like a metal circle.

"I have not the slightest what that is." He looked at it confused.

She smiled and pulled out of his grip. Why had she not thought of this before? Because she didn't have it before. Ah, magic was so wonderful. "Just trust me, it'll make everything better." She said, and dropped to her knees.

"What're you...?" He started to ask, but stopped when she began to push the silver circle on to his member. She pushed it until it reached the base. "Why did you-"

"It's supposed to make you last longer." Ren said, then proceeded to take him into her mouth. She had never so much as kissed a man before Draco, let alone anything further. However, she did often read sexy books, and she had an idea. She also used a miniture baseball bat as a sex toy every so often, she was always careful not to break her own hymen though.

She read one story where a woman put this thing called a "cock ring" on a guy because it wouldn't allow him to release until she took it off. She just used engorgio on a ring she had, but it seemed to work just fine. She was lost in thought until she heard Draco panting. She then realized that it was getting to to smile, she laughed a bit, sending vabrations down his body. He was grunting, trying to hold back moans.

She liked the feeling of being so in control, and decided that instead of what she initally had planned, she was going to dominate him this time. She let him go, and stood back up, looking at his face. Goodness, he was gorgeous. His hair had been messed, his mouth was slightly open, panting, his eyes were slanted. Partially open, looking down at her, as he had thrown his head slightly back.

She took him by the arms and laid him on the floor. He jumped because of how cold it was, but quickly settled back down. Without warning, she lowered herself on to him. This new sensation felt so good, other than the weird barrier he felt tear, he couldn't help but buck upwards with all his strength.

He heard a strangled wimper, and felt her body tense. Shit. She was a virgin. Was. He looked at her, tears in her eyes, as she sat there, trying to adjust. She whispered to him after a couple of minutes not to move, as she lifted herself up slowly, then even slower, sat herself back down. It took a lot of self control not to move. Not to mention, this thing she put on him; it was painfully annoying.

She lifted up and sat down a few more times, dulling the pain before giving he okay to move. He tried bucking upwards, but she held him down. "I said it was okay to move, but I think I want to do the fucking."

She started going faster, moving up and down his shaft. Draco thought he would lose it. He didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted to come. He felt like he'd explode any moment, but as the minutes passed, he never did. His body was shaking, his mind so full of pleasure, but the agonizing pain that he couldn't get his satisfaction. Why? Then he understood. She said this thing would make him last longer, he didn't know she meant render him unable to climax.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips, and flipped them. She was surprised he had been able to do so, seeing as he was previously blinded with pleasure. He lifted her legs with his hands and began to thrust into her as fast as he thought he could go. Ren started making loud sounds. Moaning, grunting, almost even screaming. He didn't know it was possible to be turned on anymore than he already was, but he was.

He placed her feet over his shoulders, and started jackhammering into her. This was amazing, he thought. If he died after this, he would die happy. Now if only he could stop fucking her long enough to take this stupid thing off. He felt so guilty at that thought. He might be fucking her, but the way his heart was pounding (no pun intended), it told him he was also making love to her. It didn't have to be slow, gentle, and sweet.

When this crossed his mind he stopped. She almost cried at the loss. He pulled out, and pulled the thing off of his aching member. He pushed her against one of the walls, and picked up her legs. Not knowing he had the strength to hold her up, he was surprised. She wrapped her legs around him, and he slammed into her. He whispered something into her ear before continuing to drive her senses wild. She was so happy that when he started to rub her sensitive nub along with fucking her, she started to see stars, not even knowing that he was pounding away crazily to ride out his own release.

When the pair came to, they were lying on the floor, completely naked, and there was the sound of giggling. Draco looked up to see the all too familiar face of Moaning Myrtle. Great. A witness. He was going to complain about her to Ren, when he saw she was sitting up, trying to watch his come run down her body. His flaccid member was ready for another round already.

"Ren." His voice cracked as she looked up.

"What?"

For a brief moment, he didn't say anything. Working up the courage, he said, "Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

She turned as red as a firetruck. "Okay, but we're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's called firetruck. I'll put my hand on a part of your body, and when you want me to stop, you say redlight. Okay?" She laughed as she pulled his hand, got dressed, and almost ran to the Room of Requirement. She was going to enjoy this game, because firetrucks don't stop at red lights.


End file.
